1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearm supports, and more particularly, to a folding firearm support configuration with improved rifle attachment mechanism and self-locking in a folded carrying position.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rifle or firearm supports of varying description and design have been in existence since the advent of firearms. This is because firearm supports can often dramatically improve firing accuracy and consistency for novices as well as experts. Thus, significant motivation exists for the development and use of firearm supports. The following U.S. Patents provide examples of rifle supports that were utilized in the past.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,393,614 describes a monopod rifle rest having a base tube with a plurality of smaller diameter concentric tubes with a barrel clamp.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 879,052 and 1,890,423 describe a monopod rifle rest with a telescopically extending tubular member attached to a U-shaped member upon which a gun or rifle is rested.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,575,964 describes a rifle rest having two U-shaped members, one at each end of a telescoping support, for support of a rifle at one end and for support of the rifle rest on another object such as a knee. A carrying strap is attached to the telescoping support.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,676,021 describes a portable firearm support comprising two telescoping tubes with a firearm receiving means at the upper end and a latch means to engage and release the two tubes in an extended position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,398 describes a rifle rest with a monopod pivotally mounted to a mount plate. The mount plate is then clamped to the barrel of a gun or rifle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,327,422 discloses a rifle rest with a seat and a link system supported by the seat for attachment to the rifle sling mounting bolt.
When using a rifle for hunting purposes, it is often necessary to carry the rifle and the firearm support for significant distances and in rough terrain. While the rifle supports disclosed hereinbefore perform the intended function of supporting the rifle while shooting, they may be awkward or heavy to carry.
Some devices are difficult to mount to the rifle and may require special tools for this purpose, making their use potentially difficult and time-consuming. Furthermore, the folding rifle supports disclosed in previous U.S. patents may make firing difficult when it is desired to fire the rifle with the support in the folded-up carrying position, as may be necessary in some situations.
Consequently, there remains a need for an improved lightweight rifle support that offers greater ease of use in the various circumstances in which they may be utilized. Those skilled in the art will greatly appreciate the advantages of the present invention, which significantly alleviates the problems of previous firearm supports while still providing the important advantage of a very steady rifle.